Angel By Your Side
by oliviaanne3
Summary: Just a little something I thought of and wanted to write. No one thinks that anything can get Kurt Hummel down, including his family. So no one knows what to do when Burt falls ill and Kurt falls apart...other than a certain curly haired Warbler. But will anyone think to let Blaine know? Klaine friendship, but final Klaine love.
1. Nothing Can Bring Him Down

**A/N: Alright, this was just something I couldn't get out of my head. I'm not sure if I'll continue. I guess if you guys would like to see more I can make more appear, but I dunno. So please let me know if this interests you at all and I'll put something else out there. Thanks guys! Oh yeah, and this is set right after the scene where Finn and Kurt have the blow up in the bedroom. I can't remember which episode that is though. But I hope you like it anyways. :)**

* * *

Kurt savored the touch of his dad's hand on his shoulder. Even after Finn's harsh words it made him feel protected. But when his dad let go and returned upstairs, Kurt fell apart. The words Finn had said, they were forever etched into his mind. And they hurt. Kurt still remembered the immediate pain as Finn destroyed all of Kurt's confidence with three sentences. But he was instantly forgiven. Because one thing Kurt had learned from Blaine is that you'll forgive your first love for anything. And even though Kurt loved Blaine with his innermost being, Finn would always be his first. And firsts were important. But not as important as lasts. And Blaine would be his last. Of this Kurt was very sure.  
Kurt used the lotioned tissues he retrieved from the floor and used them to wipe his tears from his cheeks. He blew his nose, readjusted his sweater, and looked up into the mirror. Nothing could keep Kurt Hummel down for long. Or so they all thought.

* * *

Later that night…  
"Kurt! Kurt hurry!" Finn called from upstairs. Kurt could hear the ultimate sense of urgency in his voice, so he ran. When he got upstairs he opened the door, running straight into Finn, who had tears rolling down his cheeks.  
"Finn! Finn what's going on?" But instead of speaking, Finn just pulled his little brother into his arms. Kurt heard sirens. They drew closer and closer until he could see the lights reflected on the walls. The hallway to the basement (aka Kurt's room) was around a corner, so Kurt was unable to make out anything that was happening in the next room. Not that Finn's death grip allowed for anything anyways. Kurt tried once again to get something out of Finn. "Where's Carole? Where's my dad? Finn, what's going on?" but Finn just held him close. Doors that had opened now shut, and the siren's wail faded into the background. Finn let go of Kurt, but kept a hand on his shoulder. Kurt hurried to smooth his trousers before they could wrinkle. But Finn wouldn't give him the chance. He took Kurt's hand and led him to the couch, where he sat opposite his little brother.  
"Kurt look at me." Kurt stared deep into his eyes. "Kurt, your dad is sick." And with those five words, Kurt's entire world came crashing down.


	2. Bringing in Blaine

**A/N: Alright guys, due to the large amount of story alerts people have sent me on this, I assume that means you want more. So here is the second part of Angel By Your Side. I would love some feedback. I already have figured out what is happening to Burt, and you should find out in one of the next two chapters. I'll try to keep these chapters around this length, longer than the last one, but not too much longer than this. Let me know what you want to see! I've only got two chapters after this written out, so I'm open to any and all input. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Oh yeah, and as of this point in the story, Kurt and Blaine are just best friends, but they will eventually get together.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Ryan still isn't sharing.**

**Enjoy and Always Remember to Smile!**

* * *

"What? Finn what are you talking about?" Kurt couldn't help it, he started crying. For these words were the same ones Burt had used to tell his son about his mother when she "got sick." Kurt was scared. He couldn't lose his father too. It would kill him. Finn saw the tears and went into panic mode. Whenever Rachel would cry Finn would just fidget awkwardly until she stopped. But Rachel cried a lot. In all his years of knowing Kurt and seeing him be bullied and pushed aside, Finn had never seen him cry. And now that it was happening, Finn scrambled to find the words to make him stop.

"Kurt, please don't cry. Oh Kurt. Look, I'm sorry okay? I just thought that straight forward would be the best way." Finn, being a generally awkward person, didn't know how to comfort his brother, so he just shifted nervously in his seat.

"What's wrong with him?" Kurt asked, drying his face with his sleeve.

"They don't know. He came downstairs and just collapsed. My mom was there. She told me to keep you here, but she went with him. Kurt what can I do?" he was referring to the fact that Kurt seemed to hardly be listening, sobs wracked his body. His arms were wrapped around his stomach, as if he was somehow holding himself together. Finn didn't know how to deal with this. It was so out of control.

"Blaine." Kurt whispered, the tears streaming down his cheeks. Finn almost slapped his face with his hand. Of course. Who better to help Kurt than his best friend?

"Okay. I'm gonna go call him now. It'll be alright Kurt. Somehow." Finn clasped his brother's shoulder and stood to grab his phone. He explained the situation to Blaine quickly. When he told Blaine that Kurt was crying, he heard Blaine curse. Blaine promised that he was on his way and Finn returned to the living room.

"He's on his way." Kurt's tears lessened ever so slightly; knowing that Blaine would be there soon automatically calmed him. Yet still, the painful reality was setting in and Kurt couldn't try any harder than he already was to gain control. So he rose, and went to sit on the back porch, where memories of his family as they were in the past still existed, leaving Finn to sink into the couch, so unsure of everything.

Within ten minutes, Blaine arrived. Finn let him in and gave the boy a hug. If anyone could help his brother now it would be Blaine. But even Blaine seemed a little shocked at the fact that Kurt was crying.

"How is he?" Blaine asked Finn, his eyes silently demanding a truthful answer.

Finn sighed. "Rough. He's taking it real hard. I'm sure without a doubt it's bringing back losing his mom." Blaine's heart was filled with love for Kurt that much was shown on his face.

"And he's crying?" Blaine asked, breathing out shakily.

"Yeah. It really freaked me out. I've never seen him cry before. Ever." Finn said.

"I have. Once. After Karofsky kissed him. I met him at the Lima Bean and he fell apart. It shook me to my core. He was so broken. Kurt doesn't cry over just anything. He's strong. But he also holds a lot in."

"Doesn't it make you uncomfortable? Watching him cry?" Finn asked. Blaine turned to him, confused.

"Not at all. It makes me more uncomfortable when he holds it back and doesn't tell me. I would rather be there for him and let him cry than watch him put on a brave face to try to spare my feelings." Finn was taken aback at the obvious care and concern coming from Blaine's voice. Would he be willing to say the same for Rachel? Kurt and Blaine weren't even a couple, yet Finn felt his love paled in comparison when it came to the emotional side. Then he felt Blaine rise from the couch and heard him speak.

"Where is he?"

"Back porch." Finn sent Blaine outside, and watched from indoors, tears of his own rolling down his cheeks.

* * *

Kurt was staring out at the stars when he felt hands on his shoulders. When he turned, he was pulled into Blaine's arms. The smell of his best friend's cologne was instantly comforting. But even Blaine couldn't stop the tears. Kurt's walls fell down again and he laid his head on Blaine's shoulder, hiding his face in the crook of his neck.

"Oh honey. I'm so sorry. It'll be okay. It may not seem like it now, but it will all be okay." Blaine led him to the hanging swing and sat down with him, pulling Kurt close, almost into his lap. He rocked the swing back and forth until Kurt had almost cried himself to sleep in Blaine's arms. The night was turning a bit chilly, so Blaine pulled Kurt up and led him into the house. He gently pushed Kurt down on the bed and covered him with his favorite fleece blanket. Kurt stared up at the ceiling uncertainly, then stared at Blaine until he joined his friend on the bed. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt and held him until he drifted off to sleep. Then Blaine went to Kurt's desk, and wrote him a note. After slipping it under Kurt's right side pillow (where they always left each other notes), Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and walked back upstairs, hitting the light off on his way.

When he reached the top, he found Finn on the phone. Blaine decided just to wait, and discuss with Finn what the next day would bring. Finn hung up the phone and turned to face Blaine, a horrorstruck expression on his face. Blaine felt the panic and fear sitting in a lump in his stomach, his mind instantly fearing the worst.

"That was the hospital." Blaine felt his own face grow white as Finn explained what the nurse had told him. It was so much worse than Blaine ever could have dreamt up.

"We can't tell Kurt. Not now. He's too broken." Blaine said. Finn dropped down into one of the kitchen chairs and buried his face in his hands. Blaine felt like doing the same, but he kept his cool for Finn's sake. But all his collectiveness went to the birds when he heard Finn's voice, so broken and confused.

"Why does it have to be so bad?" Finn whispered. "Kurt's going to die when he finds out."


	3. Ripping at the Seams

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaack. :) I promise that this story has been on my mind, I'm just not sure where exactly I want to take it next. I've got one more part after this, but if anyone has any suggestions I promise I'll take them into heavy consideration.**

**I just wanted to give a special sort of shout out to my annonymous reviewer from last week. I had the intention of just letting this fall to the wayside until I figured something out, but your review reminded me that maybe people actually wanted to see what was happening to Burt. So thank you and I'm sending huge hugs your way!**

**Enjoy, and always remember to smile!**

**Olivia**

* * *

"It doesn't. Not necessarily. But they think a brain tumor is the most likely of all the options. It fits all the tests." Finn sank down even lower in the chair, trying to disappear.

"It'll kill Kurt. Wasn't that how he lost his mom?" Blaine asked. Finn nodded in reply. "So we don't tell him until they know for certain. It's the best option." Finn picked up his head and looked at Blaine.

"How is he? Really?" Blaine struggled to find words; Finn waited patiently for an answer.

"He's hurting. He can't seem to stop crying. But I think he's more scared than anything at this point. All the uncertainties. He has no clue what to expect, where to go, what to do. He's lost." Finn pursed his lips and shook his head, sighing. Blaine looked at his watch. "I've gotta run. My dad will be getting home soon. It's almost midnight. Try and get some sleep Finn. Call me if either of you needs me." And with one last hug, Blaine was gone.

* * *

The next morning was a Monday, and Blaine saw Kurt at school. They both went to Dalton Academy, and were a part of the Warblers, the school's glee club. That day when Kurt showed up, he didn't look like Kurt at all. His hair was not gelled to perfection, his eyes had bags underneath, and his Warbler's jacket hadn't been ironed Kurt style. Blaine sat down the papers he was sorting onto the piano, and walked over to Kurt, looping his arm through Kurt's elbow.

"Kurt, honey, come with me." Blaine took the boy's arm and took him into the atrium. "Kurt. You look awful. Did Carole ever call?" Blaine stopped himself short of adding again to the end of his question, remembering the deal with Finn about Burt's illness. Kurt shook his head.

"Finn said I need to take it easy. I just can't Blaine. I can't." his eyes teared up. Blaine wiped them away before they made their fall and hugged the boy tight.

"Kurt. Do you wanna go home? I'll present the case to the council. They won't mind. Do you want to go? I'll take you if you want to." Kurt considered his options for a moment, biting his lower lip slightly the way he did when he was unsure of himself. Then he slowly shook his head.

"No. I wanna stay. Continue, at least pretending like things are normal." Blaine nodded, completely understanding, for reasons unknown to Kurt at the time. He took his friend's hand in his.

"Okay. But at least let me fix your hair, if we're going for the semi-normal look. Because this- this just rolled out of bed thing, it isn't you, and people are gonna know something is up. Come on, I've got extra gel in my locker. Your favorite kind." Kurt gave a weak smile in return to his best friend and let himself be led down the hall.

After they had fixed Kurt's hair, they went back into Warbler's practice. They were rehearsing Raise Your Glass and Candles. Two songs for regionals. Candles was a duet between Blaine and Kurt, while Raise Your Glass was a song Kurt liked to group in a folder called "Blaine and the Pips."  
They made it completely through Raise Your Glass; Blaine tossed smiles at Kurt every chance he got, to the point where it was almost overly-incredibly cheesy. But it made Kurt smile back, and in Blaine's mind, that was all that mattered. The music for Candles started and Kurt's voice rang out, loud and clear. Blaine smiled at his friend. Kurt had to be one of the strongest people he knew. To go through everything he had been through and after one hell of a night like he had the night before, still come out and sing like this? It was incredibly strong.

_The power lines went out  
And I am all alone  
But I don't really care at all  
Not answering my phone  
All the games you played  
The promises you made  
Couldn't finish what you started  
Only darkness still remains. _

Kurt locked eyes with Blaine, begging for reassurance that he was okay. Blaine nodded and smiled again, and saw as Kurt built his courage back up again and continue singing.

_Lost sight  
Couldn't see  
When it was you and me_

_Blow the candles out_  
_Looks like a solo tonight_  
_I'm beginning to see the light_  
_Blow the candles out_  
_Looks like a solo tonight_  
_But I think I'll be alright_

_Been black and blue before_  
_There's no need to explain_  
_I am not the jaded kind_  
_Playback's such a waste_  
_You're invisible_

_Invisible to me_.  
_My wish is coming true  
Erase the memory of your face._

Blaine was the only one close enough to see the glassy look in Kurt's eyes that he got only when he was upset about something. But he held himself together well. Blaine went off script at this point and had stepped over to Kurt, grasping his hand in his own and squeezing it tight. Kurt smiled thanks, and they launched into the chorus once more.

_Lost sight  
Couldn't see  
When it was you and me_

_Blow the candles out_  
_Looks like a solo tonight_  
_I'm beginning to see the light_  
_Blow the candles out_  
_Looks like a solo tonight_  
_But I think I'll be alright_

_One day  
You will wake up  
With nothing but you're sorries  
And someday  
You will get back  
Everything you gave me-_

Holding out the note, Blaine watched as Kurt finally got choked up and stopped singing. His eyes were glued to the window. Blaine watched as all the other Warblers noticed neither boy was singing, and slowly stopped themselves. Blaine took the three steps it took to get to Kurt and grabbed his hand, eyes silently questioning.

"Kurt? What is it?" Wes, one of the main leaders had called for a water break, noticing that the boys needed a little privacy. Blaine laid his hand on the still-silent boy's shoulder. "Kurt sweetheart, please talk to me." Blaine tried to see what he was seeing, but turned to face Kurt once again when the boy spoke.

"Finn." His breathing sped up and he began crying.

"Kurt what is it? What about Finn?" When Blaine followed the boy's pointed finger out the window, this time he saw a blue truck parked in the visitor's spot, with a New Directions bumper sticker. Finn was here. And there was only one reason Finn would have driven the two hours it took to get to Dalton. Blaine's heart stopped for a moment, he was sure of it. No more than ten seconds later, they heard his voice. Blaine wrapped his arms around a shaking Kurt as they heard the doors open. Finn entered the room and rushed to Kurt's side.

"Come on Kurt. We're going to the park. You too Blaine. You both look like you could use some fresh air. I've already discussed it with the council, they've cleared you both. Let's go." Blaine gave Finn a questioning look, and his eyes confirmed Blaine's suspicion. Blaine held Kurt's hand even tighter, his heart breaking for Kurt, and the news he didn't even know was coming.


	4. FROM AUTHOR PLEASE READ

Hi. Remember me? Of course not, because it's been months since I've posted anything. And for that I'm sorry. I'm not going to try to make excuses for my absence, or promises that things will get faster, because I don't know if I can keep them. All I can tell you is that I lost my heart for writing for a little while. I hated everything I wrote. I still do sometimes. But I've been working at it, trying to get back in the grove of things.

It's my senior year. I'm graduating in a mere four months and I have no idea what I want to do with the rest of my life. And that's a scary thing. I got into college, all four I applied to actually. Senior year is a crazy thing.

And I'm also very sad to inform you that not all of my stories can be updates right now. As of this moment, I have new stuff for Dare You to Move and Darkest Before the Dawn. Angel by Your Side is on hold. Kurt says Goodbye is discontinued. (Up for adoption, message me for details.) Eventually I'll get back to it. But as for now, I hope you enjoy what I'm posting.

I love you all so very much. You guys are the reason that I've gotten back to writing. You've been so faithful. I still get reviews of my stories, asking for more, or favorites and follows of stories I had lost inspiration for. You never gave up, so neither will I.

Ps, it's the same note on all my stories. You don't have to read them all.


End file.
